The Wild Adventure: A Legendary Revenge
by Futurehunter98
Summary: When Latios died, Latias wants to avenge him but she can't. So She asked Rayquaza to do it. Will he accepted it or he just ignore it. Latias x Rayquaza
1. Hard to forget

**Two days later.**

Zender went to his son-in-law, Blu where he is teaching the Fire team to use the fire attacks. "Blu!" Said Zender as he waved to his son-in-law then he notices that Blu is teaching a Combusken but he didn't remember there's a member which is a Combusken. "Hey Zender, I'm teaching Romeo some fire moves." Said Blu then Zender notice the symbol on Romeo's arm. Then Zender asked him, "Hey Romeo. Are you one of the members of Fairy Tail?" Then Romeo answered, "No my dad is." "But then why you have the symbol on your arm?" Zender asked him again then Romeo answered, "Master put that symbol." Then Zender said to him, "Romeo did you know that this Dojo is belongs to Nightwing Guild." Then Romeo was surprise and said, "Cooool that means I can tell about this Guild." Then Mew came in and shouted, "Zender! Zender! Zender!" Then Zender said to him, "Clam down Mew, just tell me what happen." Then Mew looked down and said, "It's… Latios." Then Zender knew what he meant about Latios so he went to Rinnie and told her about Latios then they went to Legendary Island. In the Hall of Legends, All the Legendary Pokémons of all the regions are there and at the middle is Latios which is already dead. "What will happen to Latias when her brother dead." Rinnie asked his husband as she hold Zender's arm (Zender and Rinnie are in their human form). "I don't know Rinnie." Zender answered as they get close to Latios then they started to glow along with Latios' body. Then Latios' Soul came out if of the body went inside of Zender. The Legendaries were amaze including Arceus herself was amaze to see Zender can do then she asked him, "What happen to Latios' soul?" Then Zender answered, "He's now the part of the tail of the all tail fox where all the souls are." Then Mew asked him, "Zender, do you know who killed Latios?" Then Zender answered, "No." Then Mew asked him again, "Zender can you find my brother Mewtwo while you find the killer?" Then Zender nodded.

"**Rayquaza's POV"**

Poor Latias, I feel sorry for her when lost her brother then when Iooked at her, she left. Then my counterpart Kyogre said to me, "You should go to her." I faced to her and asked her, "Why should I?" Then my other counterpart Groudon answered my question, "Because Rayquaza you are the only one that she can trust." Then I felt a blush on my cheeks so I looked away then I said, "Fine, I'll go." So I left the hall and went to Latias' room. What Groudon said is right, I'm the only that she can trust. Then I felt another blush on my cheeks again so I shook my head till the blush faded away. Then I arrived to Latias' room. I heard Latias crying through the door so I knocked the door then she asked, "Who's there?" I took a deep breath and I answered, "Latias It's me, Rayquaza." When she opened the door, I can still see tears on her cheeks then she started to hug me which cause me to blush again, really why I felt that way? But I enjoyed it so I hugged back then she asked me, "Ray can you do something for me? That nickname she gave is annoying but I don't want to disappoint her then I answered, "Sure Latias." Then Latias said, "I need you to avenge my brother by killing the one who killed him."

I was shocked what she said. I tried to say something but said, "I know what you gonna say but please Rayquaza can you do it, for me?" I was surprised that she called me by my real name then I said, "Okay Latias, I will." Then suddenly Latias kissed me in the cheek and said, "Thank you Ray." Then I started to like that nickname. Then she went back to her room. "Hey Rayquaza." I heard Zender's voice, I faced to the right then I saw Zender standing there and smiling at me. I was embarrassed if Zender saw that Latias kissed me in the cheek so I blushed a little. Suddenly Zender said, "Come on Rayquaza, Let's go find the killer." I was shocked on what he said then I asked him, "Wait, you gonna help me to find the person who killed Latios?" Then Zender simply answered, "Of course, we're partners remember? Come on let's go" I smiled at him then we headed out. I remember the day when we are about to be partner.

"**Flashback"**

_**At Sky Pillar, I was relaxing and looking the sky then I heard a voice, "Hey Ray." Then I looked back and it was Latias smiling at me then I asked her, "What is it Latias?" Then she answered, "Arceus called us to meet her at the throne room." Then I said, "Okay let's go." Then we headed to the Legendary Island. At the throne room, me and Latias saw Arceus with two strange humans so I asked her, "Arceus why are those humans doing here?" Then Arceus answered, "These humans are your partners." I forgot that today that me and Latias are gonna have partners today. Latios, Darkrai and Cresselia got their partners. Then Arceus said to Latias, "Latias your partner is Rinnie. She is the assistant of the guild master of Nightwing." Then Arceus faced to me and said, "While you Rayquaza, your partner is Zender. He is the guild master of Nightwing and He got your attitude before." Before? What she means? Then Darkrai and Cresselia came in. "You're lucky you got Zender as a Partner." Said Darkrai as staring at me angrily then I asked him, "Why?" Then he answered, "Because he is the strongest and he has a lot of powers and abilities." "And he is also the Staraptor that you fought." Said Arceus and I was shocked then Latios said, "Plus he helped me to find Latias." I never thought what I'm hearing this then I said, "I better go now." "What about your partner?" Asked Latias then I answered, "Fine but I not sure that weakling can handle the battles he'll faced." Then I left with Zender following me.**_

"**End of Flashback"**

I was cruel to for the past few years because he was a weakling but when I looked at him to today, maybe he's not a weakling after all.

"**Latias's POV"**

I'm glad that Ray accepted my favor but I don't know why I kissed him at the cheek. Then I heard someone knocking the door. I hope its Kyogre or my other friends but when I opened the door it was Rinnie. "Rinnie what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Zender?" I asked her then she answered, "I'm here to talk to you and plus Zender is helping Rayquaza to do your favor." At least she's my partner so I said, "Okay what you want to talk about?" "About you and Rayquaza." Said Rinnie, I was off guarded so I blushed. "It seems that Rayquaza is being nice to you for the past few years." Then I said, "Yeah." "Do you love him?" After hearing what Rinnie said, it made my face all red then I answered, "Yes but please don't tell anyone." Then Rinnie said, "I won't Latias but I only tell my husband." I was confused; I didn't know that she have a husband so I asked her, "Who's your husband anyway Rinnie?" Then she answered, "Zender is my husband." Wow I didn't know that Rinnie married to Ray's partner but at least she's happy. "I think Rayquaza loves you too." "What?!" I shouted.

**Happy: Hey why you stop?**

**Futurehunter: Hey I'm still thinking.**

**Natsu: Well think faster I want to know what happen.**

**Futurehunter: *sigh* Mewlover help me here.**

**ML54: Sorry dude can't help you.**

**Futurehunter: Okay if you like this pair so review and tell which other pokemon you want me to pair as couples just let me know.**


	2. Partners conversation

"Latias and Rinnie"

"What do you mean he loves me too?" Latias asked her then Rinnie smiled and she notices the blush on Latias' face. "I mean he does always be there for you." Rinnie answered which cause Latias to blush more then Rinnie giggled and said, "Wow Latias, that's how you react when I said that to you?" "No!" Shouted Latias then she apologies her, "Sorry Rinnie, I'm just shocked what you said. I mean how Ray loves me?" Then Rinnie answered, "Because he always being nice to you and never gets mad at you even though you annoyed him. It's like he cared about you." Latias' face went pure red then she fainted.

"Wow, she fainted. I never thought she did that after what I said that to her." Said Rinnie then Kyogre and Celebi went in. "Guys what you are doing here?" Rinnie asked them then Celebi answered, "We heard Latias' scream so we went here to check." Then Kyogre asked Rinnie, "By the way Rinnie, why Latias fainted?" Rinnie giggled which cause Celebi and Kyogre more curious then finally Rinnie answered, "Because Latias loves Rayquaza." Then Celebi and Kyogre both shouted, "What?! No way?!" "Yes way and I know that Rayquaza loves her too." Said Rinnie then Kyogre said, "I already knew." Then Celebi asked, "Really?" Kyogre nodded and said, "Yes after Me and Groudon had a talk with him, Groudon said to him about Latias needs him then I saw a blush when he's about to look away."

Then Celebi and Rinnie looked each other and started to giggled. "Why you guys are giggling about" then Celebi is still giggling but Rinnie answered, "Because Groudon is very nice to you." Kyogre blushed but smiled at her friends because she knew that they can keep it as a secret.

"**Rayquaza and Zender"**

At the sky, Zender and Rayquaza went to the Shino region yet still looking for the killer. Then Zender notices that Rayquaza is a little distracted. "Hey are you okay partner?"Zender asked as looked down at his partner yet Rayquaza remained silent then Zender knew what he's thinking. "Are you thinking about Latias?" then Rayquaza suddenly stopped. "What kind of question you asking Zender?" Asked Raquaza then Zender notices the blush on Rayquaza's cheeks so he smiled at him. "Are worried about her?" Zender asked him then Rayquaza sighed and nodded. Zender knew about Rayquaza and he knew that Rayquaza never have a soft spot before then Zender asked him, "Why so worried about Latias? I never thought you two are cl…" Then Zender stopped and notices what he said. "Sorry Rayquaza but is it true that you fell in love with Latias?" Zender asked again then Rayquaza nodded. "Wow Rayquaza no wonder you feel nice with her." Said Zender then Rayquaza asked him, "By the way Zender. At the first day that we became partners, What Arceus mean that you have the same attitude of mine." Zender sighed and answered, "It's started at the first mission of my brother Steve.

"**Flashback"**

"_**Hey Zender." Said a shiny Staraptor then Zender replied, "Oh hey Steve." "So Zender do you found a mission for me?" Steve asked him then Zender answered, "Yep here." Then Steve looked the mission and it says, 'Zangooses on the loose'. "So Zender, Do you think I'm ready to battle?" Steve asked Zender then Zender smiled and answered him, "I'm sure you do great." Then Zender notices that Steve is shaking so he asked him, "What's wrong Steve?" Then Steve stops shaking and finally answer, "Remember the Redeemer that you fought." Zender nodded then Steve continued, "I remember you almost died there. I saw Rinnie crying when we thought you are dead but luckily Spike found you. Do you think I'm gonna be next to die?" Zender's smile disappeared and said, "I don't know Steve but hear this; if you die, I'll find the way to revive you." Steve asked him, "You promise?" Zender nodded then Steve smiled at him and said, "I glad to have a brother like you." Zender smiled back and said, "Yeah me too."**_

"**End of Flashback"**

"So what happen next Zender?" Rayquaza asked him then Zender answered, "During the mission, we were surrounded by a large group of Zangooses then Steve told me to run away while he's handling the Zangooses. I was afraid so I nodded then I ran. Few minutes later, I heard an explosion and I knew that he died so I blamed myself for his death." "So after that you changed your attitude?" Rayquaza asked him then Zender sighed and answered, "Yeah." Rayquaza saw tears on Zender's face. So he said to him, "I'm sorry to hear that Zender but he's a brave member. He knew that you are the greatest guild master." Zender looked at Rayquaza and asked him, "Really?" Zender wiped his tears on his cheeks then Rayquaza answered him, "Yeah Zender. Anyway People risked their life to save their friend, family or anyone you cared about." Zender smiled a little and said, "Thanks Rayquaza." "You're welcome." Rayquaza replied. Zender started to notice something then he said to Rayquaza, "Rayquaza I know now who killed Latios." Rayquaza got curious and asked him, "Who then?" then Zender said, "Let's go Kanto Region. There's a team that we didn't destroyed yet and an enemy that I need to settle." Rayquaza have no idea why but he listened. So they went to Kanto region.

**Author's note: Yo Futurehunter here, sorry for that long delay because my brother, MisterSpeed999. He wants to play with me a game called M.U.G.E.N. In the computer so it took long. So enjoy and please review. And plus try to read Mewlover54's Fanfic Stories and in Deviantart , Try look at the arts of BehindtG both of them are the best so I will support them. See you guys, Future out. Peace!**


	3. What's in your Heart

'I finally knew who killed Latios. Only a human who's ready with our invasion and that's Team Rocket' Zender thought himself then Rayquaza asked Zender, "So Zender who killed him?"Zender sighed then he finally answered him, "It's Giovanni." Then Rayquaza shouted, "What?! How can he kill Latios?!" "There's only one way that he killed him. He yet again controlled Mewtwo."

Then Rayquaza groaned and said, "Why that… I will kill that guy." "I know but we need kill him quick." Said Zender angrily but Rayquaza became curious after seeing Zender so angry. So Rayquaza asked, "Why Zender?" Zender sighed and answered, "I sent the Soviets to invade the Team Rocket's HQ." Then Rayquaza was shocked and shouted, "Zender you are nuts! You already knew that the Soviets are weak without the Allies!" Then Zender smiled and said, "Don't worry I have plan and a special forces to help them." Rayquaza got confused and asked him, "Special forces?"

Then Zender smiled and said, "Don't worry they'll be there after we finish the plan." Rayquaza sighed and notices something so he asked him again, "What is the plan anyway Zender?" "We need to destroy their power plants. So they have a high advantage to defeat the Team Rocket." Said Zender then Rayquaza sighed and said, "Okay Zender. Let's do this."

Later at the Soviet base, Diego is leading them. "Commander Diego, We are still waiting for your command sir." Said the Elite Conscript then Diego said, "Sorry but we can't attack yet until we get the signal." "Yes sir!" Replied the Elite Conscript. Later on, Zender and Rayquaza arrived to the Power plant of Team Rocket. "We're here." Suddenly a dark energy ball is about to hit them but lucky they dodged it then Zender and Rayquaza saw Giovanni with Mewtwo. 'I was right. It was Giovanni.' Zender thought then Giovanni said to Zender, "Hey Zender! I wanted rematch! With Mewtwo to command, I'll be unbeatable." Zender became angry then Rayquaza asked him, "Then why you killed Latios?"

Giovanni smiled and simply answered, "Because he's in my way of my main target." 'Target? What does he means?' Zender thought himself then he became shocked and shouted to Giovanni, "Your target is Latias?!" Then Giovanni laughed and replied, "Yes Zender, my target is Latias." "Why?!" Zender asked him then Giovanni laughed again and said, "Weird I thought the Keeper of the Darkness should know by now? Oh well I guess I'll tell you. You see Zender, I scanned Latias and found that she contians the Light." Zender was shocked base on what he heard and asked him, "And what will you do to her?" "Hahahahaha! I'll use her to capture the rest of the Legendaries. Like I did to Mewtwo.

"**Zender's POV"**

He's gonna use the same machine to Latias? Then Rayquaza roared and said, "I'll never let you get close to her." Wow I never thought that Rayquaza is this protective. Guess there is a soft spot in him. Then I heard Rayquaza saying, "I'll never let you hurt Lati." Lati? That's a new for Rayquaza then I felt the Darkness in Rayquaza. I wanted to do it but I'm not sure. "Do it now Zender." Said Rayquaza; I was surprise that he knew. So I released the Darkness in me to Rayquaza. Suddenly Rayquaza's body turned Black then he launched a Dark pulse at Mewtwo and a direct hit.

Luckily it's only hit the armor then I headed to Giovanni and punch him directly to his torso and he head to the wall near the power generator. Then Rayquaza and I went to him which we saw him badly injured then I said to him, "Who's laughing now?" he begged, "Please have mercy." Then I brought out a Molotov cocktail and about throw to him but Rayquaza stop me then he said, "I'll do it Zender. I made promise for Lati." I nodded and give it to Rayquaza then he said to Giovanni, "This is for Latios."

Then after that I heard Giovanni screaming. When we're about to get out, one of the generators exploded so I went to Mewtwo and tried to wake him up. When he woke up, he asked me, "Where am I?" Then I replied, "No time we need to get out now." Mewtwo nodded and so we managed to get out of there. Then Rayquaza asked me, "Is it time to call the invasion." Then I replied, "They already know and now let's head back." Rayquaza nodded and then we head to Legendary Island.

"**No POV"**

Zender, Rayquaza and Mewtwo arrived to Legendary Island and went to the throne room then Arceus saw them. "Zender you're back." Said Arceus then Zender said, "Yeah it took us long enough." Then Rayquaza faced to Zender said to him, "Hey Zender, I'll head to Latias' room." "Sure Rayquaza." Replied Zender as smiled at his partner then Rayquaza left and cause Arceus to get confused. Arceus saw Mewtwo, "Mewtwo where have you been? Your brother is worried sick of you." "Sorry I got caught by Team Rocket again." Replied Mewtwo then Arceus said, "Okay then go to your brother now."

Mewtwo nodded and left which leaves Zender and Arceus in the throne room. "By the way Arceus, I saw you and Giritina getting along. Have you mated with him?" Said Zender as he smiled at her then Arceus blushed and replied, "No! I never do that with my best friend." Then Zender said, "Well I better go now. See ya later Arceus." Then Zender left.

"**Later at Latias' room" (Latias' POV)**

When I started to wake up, I notice that Rinnie is gone but then I heard Ray's voice saying, "Oh Latias you finally awake." I felt a blush on my cheeks. Oh man I can't believe that he's here so I asked him, "Ray why are you doing h…" But I was cut off as Ray kissed me in the forehead. My face is burning up; I can't believe he kissed me on the forehead. Then Ray asked me, "Latias do you love me?"

I was so surprise and really of guard; I can't believe he asked me that. Should I tell him? I think I should so I answered, "Yes I do Ray." Then Ray gets close to me and said, "Good cause I love you too Lati." Before I say anything, Ray kissed me the lips and I'm completely enjoyed it so I kissed back. After few minutes, we broke the kiss then I started to ask him, "Ray how come you started to fell in love with me?"

Then Ray answered, "Because the day we met, I have soft spot on you." A soft spot? That's mean he had a crush on me all this me then I started to hug him tightly and said, "I knew it that you love me when we met." Then Ray asked me, "Lati can you be my mate? Oh my gosh I can't believe he asked me that then I simply answered, "Yes! Oh Yes Ray!" I guess this is the best day ever. Latios I hope it's okay for you.

**"Later at the Entrance of the Legendary Island" (No POV)**

As Zender continuing walking, he saw Rinnie, Speed, Chistine and Maria. So he went to them and asked them, "What are you guys doing here?" Then Rinnie hugged him and replied, "To wait for you of course." Zender smiled and hugged back then Speed said to him, "Zender, the invasion is a success. We manage to save the Pokemons and destroyed Team Rocket." Zender smiled and said, "Good." "Plus the other forces are happy to help you." Said a person with familiar voice then Zender said, "Tell them George that should thank them to help me to find my family." George nodded and started to felw away. "Let's go home guys." Said Zender then they all nodded and left Legendary Island.

**Futurehunter: Wow glad that's over.**

**Latias: Yep.**

**Raquaza: *nodded*.**

**Futurehunter: Anyway pls. review.**


End file.
